descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants 3
Descendants 3 is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie and the third and final installment in the Descendants trilogy. It was announced on February 16th, 2018, during the premiere of Zombies. The film will premiere on August 2, 2019. The release date was revealed in the description of "VK Day Is Coming", a Descendants trailer. An official trailer was later released on 17th June 2019. Synopsis In Descendants 3, the teenage daughters and sons of Disney’s most infamous villains (also known as the villain kids or VKs) — Mal (Dove Cameron), Evie (Sofia Carson), Carlos (Cameron Boyce) and Jay (Booboo Stewart) — return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of villainous offspring to join them at Auradon Prep. When a barrier breach jeopardizes the safety of Auradon during their departure off the Isle, Mal resolves to permanently close the barrier, fearing that nemeses Uma (China Anne McClain) and Hades (Cheyenne Jackson) will wreak vengeance on the kingdom. Despite her decision, an unfathomable dark force threatens the people of Auradon, and it’s up to Mal and the VKs to save everyone in their most epic battle yet. ‘Descendants 3’ Teaser And First Synopsis Out From Disney Channel Cast The Descendants *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent. *Mitchell Hope as King Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle. *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar. *Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil. *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula. *Sarah Jeffrey as princess Audrey, daughter of Aurora.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook. son of Captain Hook. *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston. *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey. *Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine. *Jadah Marie as Celia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier. *Christian Convery as Squeaky, son of Mr. Smee. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD1dgocUIzA *Luke Roessler as Squirmy, son of Mr. Smee. Villains *Jamal Sims as Dr. Facilier, Celia's father. *Cheyenne Jackson as Hades, God of the Underworld. *Lindo Ko as Lady Tremaine, grandmother of Dizzy Tremaine. Heroes * Dan Payne as [[Beast|'Beast']] * Keegan Connor Tracy as [[Belle|'Belle']] * Melanie Paxson as [[Fairy Godmother|'Fairy Godmother']] * Judith Maxie as [[Queen Leah|'Queen Leah']] Songs * Good to Be Bad * Queen of Mean * Once Upon a Time * Night Falls * Do What You Gotta Do Trivia *While still in production, the movie was under the working title The Big Sleep. Production Weekly *The rehearsals started on April 23, 2018.Sofia Carson's tweet The movie started filming on May 22, 2018. The movie concluded filming on July 16, 2018. *In the first teaser, the presence of Mal's father was hinted, so he may play a big role in the upcoming movie. *All the actors, from the first movie to the sequel, are reprising their roles, with the exception of Dianne Doan. * New photos started circulating from summer 2018 of an evil Audrey. It is also confirmed in several teaser trailers. Fans started speculating if she is the real villain of Descendants 3. * In the official trailer, Ben proposes to Mal, which might indicate that there's a wedding that will occur in the movie. * The film is dedicated to Cameron Boyce, due to his death in July 6, 2019. Videos Descendants 3 Teaser ���� CAST of DESCENDANTS 2 reacts to DESCENDANTS 3 Fan Fest Message from Dove Cameron! Descendants 3 -D3 Deet- Who is Hades? ���� - Descendants 3 D3 Deets Descendants 3 Officially in Production! �� Descendants 3 D3 Deet New VK Style! �� Descendants 3 D3Deets On Location! Descendants 3 Threat to Auradon Teaser ⏰ Descendants 3 Teaser Mal's Darkness �� Descendants 3 Mystery Trailer �� Descendants 3 Is It Hades? �� Descendants 3 Meet Hades �� Descendants 3 Is it Uma? �� Descendants 3 Uma is Back! �� Descendants 3 Escape from the Isle of the Lost Disney Descendants Is it Celia? Descendants 3 Good To Be Bad is Coming... Descendants 3 VK Day is Coming! Descendants 3 Meet Celia Descendants 3 Official Trailer �� Descendants 3 Audrey’s Royal Return �� I Short Story I Descendants 3 Black Magic �� Teaser Descendants 3 Gallery References Category:Films Category:Upcoming